Talk:Heal (skill)
Negative heal-modifier Can "harm" kits whith a malus to the heal skill be created, to make "ab"use of a negative heal skill? Would this be limited to -50, since there is a +50 cap to skills? Every new answer creates 2 questions, isn't is? (Well, that would make it 3 questions :D) Gruftlord 05:11, 3 March 2008 (UTC) *With the default .2da's, healer's kits must have a positive skill modifier. (I don't know if a penalty is possible through .2da manipulation.) The way I checked the damaging "heal"s was by creating an item that gave a penalty to the heal skill while equipped. I haven't tested to see how big a penalty could be accrued through multiple items. --The Krit 21:46, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ---- Does the use of this skill (i.e. healing kits) in combat give your opponents Attacks of Opportunity? Chamalscuro 21:17, 12 April 2008 (UTC) *No. That probably would make a good note. --The Krit 03:40, 29 April 2008 (UTC) heal kits & undead would using a heal kit on undead hurt it like cure spells do? Mysticjester 22:21, January 3, 2011 (UTC) * Apparently not, mj. Heal kits are not treated as spells but rather as an exercise of a skill. When attempted, one should notice the following diagnostic in the combat log "Invalid target. Valid targets for Heal are any creature that is diseased, poisoned, or injured." So the "Heal" that is being referenced in the diagnostic is the skill, not the spell which indeed will injure/kill undead creatures.--Iconclast 01:03, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :* But if an undead is injured and you want to help the poor fella', you can heal him with a healing kit :P Thing is, heal/harm type spells have an if/else statement to check if the target creature is undead, while the heal skill's script probably does not (it's hardcoded, so cannot say for sure) Praetor7 17:57, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::*ah, thanks for checking, icon. Mysticjester 13:33, January 6, 2011 (UTC) * From an in-game perspective, healer's kits consist of things like bandages, splints, maybe some herbs, etc. The bandages and splints could be used to hold an undead creature together just as well as a living one. In contrast, the curative spells work by (more or less) infusing life into their target, hence the reason they are harmful to those without life. --The Krit 15:15, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Would a link be appropriate? Shouldn't the first mention of Poisons and Diseases in this article link to the Poison and Disease articles? A small thing but could it prove useful.... 23:03, November 2, 2012 (UTC) *Seems reasonable. - MrZork (talk) 00:32, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Vulnerability of Healer vs. Target Been trying to get a handle on this but it is difficult to quantify this in-game. Does the flat-footedness that a user of a heal kit can be subjected to also affect the target? When I use this skill on a party member while they are in combat, they seem to be able to continue their attack sequence without any pause/interruption so have become suscpicious as to whether they are subject to either AoOs or becoming flat-footed. It could just be the specific condition in which they are engaged is not opening them up to a weakness, but it seems they simply continue fighting without any added vulnerability, consistently. This is also the case if they are poisoned/diseased and get cured while enagaged. TIA for any clarification about this topic. --Iconclast (talk) 03:34, March 14, 2016 (UTC) * No? The flat-footedness of the one using the heal skill would be because using a skill is not one of the following: attacking, moving, or casting. The terminology is weird because "flat-footed" is the default condition, and "not-flat-footed" is what you do something to become. When using the heal skill, you are not doing something to become not-flat-footed, so you are flat-footed by default. If your target is attacking someone, then your target doing something to become not-flat-footed. This action is not interrupted by the skill, so there is no reason the target should lose not-flat-footedness. I haven't tested this, but I would be surprised if in-game results are different. --The Krit (talk) 05:21, March 14, 2016 (UTC) :* I like your reasoning, TK. ;) Always gets down to the basic elements. I believe your explanation reinforces my own longterm observations and now I have a logical cause-and-effect to lean on. --Iconclast (talk) 14:07, March 14, 2016 (UTC)